This application for a Fundamental-plus program continues a dynamic occupational surveillance program that has developed among an academic institution, state agencies, OSHA, employers, worker advocates, attorneys, enforcers, and other stakeholders over the first 4.5 years of funding. Our specific aims are to: 1) enhance the use of Federal and State data sources for occupational surveillance with a particular focus on low wage, immigrant, minority, and precarious workers and those employed by small businesses; 2) test hypotheses by analyzing secondary data and using mixed methods approaches and advanced quantitative statistical methods aimed at primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention of severe occupational injuries; 3) re-establish the adult lead poisoning prevention program in Illinois; and 4) improve sustainability of an active occupational surveillance program in Illinois. Outputs include annual reports of the CSTE Occupational Health Indicators and adult blood lead epidemiology; trade journal articles that describe hazards and fixes; peer reviewed articles and conference presentations that exhibit hypothesis driven research and methodological approaches not yet used in occupational health; a website populated by fact sheets and findings; cleaned datasets that can be requested by other researchers; graduating MPH, MS, and PhD students prepared to take on occupational surveillance in their professional lives. Outcomes include a sustainable and comprehensive occupational surveillance system for detecting workplace hazards, hazardous working conditions, illness and injury sentinels; this system will strengthen a growing coalition of stakeholders to focus preventive efforts in the State and will contribute to national efforts. NORA sectors: All 10 sectors are represented. NORA cross sectors: Authoritative Recommendations, Communication and Information Dissemination, Economics, Occupational Health Disparities, Surveillance, Traumatic Injury